


Changed

by XoxLadyNightxoX



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New face, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoxLadyNightxoX/pseuds/XoxLadyNightxoX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara's is still adjusting to the Doctor's new face but is she just overthinking things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changed

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually quite surprised by how much I would ship these two but then again I always preferred 11 with River. Either way, I love them together so of course I write a little something for them.

Clara stretched her arms high above her head; it had been a long day. The Doctor had a new face, the TARDIS had a new look and they had stopped some kind of robotic threat from harming the innocent people of Victorian London. All in all, not a bad day, just tiring, and now Clara dearly wanted some sleep but this brought them to a new point of awkwardness. What was the correct protocol for one to take when their boyfriend changes face and form? She wanted to treat him the same but this would be cuddling up to a different person; would he even want her anymore?

“I can hear your brain buzzing? What’s bothering you?” The Doctor asked from his chair.

“Just thinking about heading to bed,” Clara admitted and the Doctor pressed his lips together.

“Do you wish to sleep on your own? I coul-”

“No I want you there,” Clara said quickly, realizing as she did so that she meant it. She did want him there, whatever he looked like but she was a bit nervous about the more intimate aspects of their relationship.

As always the Doctor read her mind, “However…”

Clara sighed, “I’m not ready to _sleep_ sleep with you again.” The Doctor had that look of quiet disappointment that made Clara want to bang her head in frustration. Did he really expect her to accept that his entire body had altered and play as if nothing had happened? But she reminded herself that this WAS the Doctor, to him, much had remained the same and she needed to see it from his point of view. She took a deep breath to fortify herself, “Come on Doctor, let’s get to bed. You still need your rest.”

“I’m fine,” the Doctor turned away from her.

Clara rubbed her eyes, “Oh come to bed will you, I’m not saying never again. You’re still quite dashing and all that; I just need a bit of time to get to know this body.”

“You think I’m still handsome? Really?” The Doctor turned back a fraction of the way.

Clara smiled to herself, some things hadn’t changed, “Yes really. Now can we please get some sleep?”

“Your wish is my command,” the Doctor got up and guided her down the hall. The bedroom had remained the same; according to the Doctor it was the one place that didn’t need to change. They fell easily into their routine, putting on their pyjamas and brushing their teeth. Clara wore a tank top and shorts while the Doctor favoured his cotton pyjamas. The Doctor always got into bed first and she would cuddle against his side. Clara lowered her head on the Doctor’s chest, breathing in the familiar scents and listening to his unique heartbeat. The Doctor rubbed her back and the arm across his torso. He did this a fair few times until Clara looked up at him.

“Doctor?”

“I’m sorry I’m keeping you awake,” the Doctor murmured. “It’s just that I’ve never really touched you with these hands before. You feel different.”

Clara linked her fingers with his, “Good different or bad different?”

The Doctor brought her hand to his lips, “So soft, so warm.” He let go and turned so that she laid her back with him on his arm beside her. He brushed her hair back, ghosting his fingertips over her cheek and the side of her neck. Clara’s breathing deepened as he glided his palm over her chest, pressing on her stomach and down her legs. Unconsciously her legs widened a bit and he began at her knee, moving up to her sensitive inner thighs. The Doctor watched her face with such intensity that Clara’s heart raced and her eyes closed when he reached her centre, just grazing it from the outside of her shorts. On impulse she grabbed his hand and tentatively pushed it under her waistband. The Doctor got the hint and slowly made his way down to her core. “Look at me Clara,” he ordered hoarsely.

She opened her eyes again right when he touched her clit, “Doctor,” she gasped softly.

He buried his face in her neck, “My god Clara you feel so good.” He pulled away but held her close while he worked her, Clara gripped his arm for dear life. The glide of his fingers through her folds and into her cunt, the expert press on her inner walls, finding the right spot. Clara inhaled sharply, her insides contracting, she bit her lip to stop from screaming but it didn’t work, he twisted his fingers and she cried out in surprise and ecstasy, coming hard. The Doctor did not waste time yanking down her shorts and making quick work of her top. Clara felt momentarily self-conscious under his gaze but then he gently kissed her lips with tenderness that made her heart melt. “Absolutely beautiful.” Together they took his pyjamas and now it was the Doctor’s turn to be embarrassed. Clara traced this new body with her fingertips, it wasn’t muscular but it was firm and just felt strong. “Good different or bad different?” the Doctor whispered.

“Good, definitely good.” Clara wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down so she could kiss him properly. The Doctor settled between her legs, sliding in slowly, Clara desperately wanted to push him but she was still unsure of how he would react.

“My Clara…” It’s the accent that did her in, that rich brogue that dripped with sex. Any shred of nervousness she had disappeared and she willingly and wantonly arched up into him. The Doctor clearly approved as he widened her legs, pushing himself deeper and deeper into her. He was more firm with her than before, dominant, pressing her down into the mattress and pinning her hands above her head. Clara moaned and pushed up against him, spurring him to go faster. The Doctor obliged, plunging into her almost with madness. Clara’s feet kicked feebly as the swirl of pleasure began to take over. Her mind shut off and she used her legs to flip him on his back. Bracing his chest, she rode him, slamming down and grinding on him. The Doctor gripped her neck and pulled her down to kiss him and snuck his fingers down to play with her clit. Clara nearly shouted, her whole frame vibrated, her hands clutching the pillows above their hands. The Doctor held her close, emptying in her, letting the peaceful bliss creep in. The highs ebbed away and they stayed in each other’s arms, content and serene; that much hadn’t changed.


End file.
